


Are You Gay?

by Anonymous



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cock Worship, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moderate dom Simon, Moderate sub Baz, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, This started off as crack, baz is a cock slut, face fuck, sex in school, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Baz, are you gay?"
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 288
Collections: Anonymous





	Are You Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a crack fic but then morphed into full on smut and I ain't mad about it. Tell me what you think though, this is my first time writing smut and i would like feed back

"Baz, are you gay?"

I feel a huff of breath against the base of my belly as Baz lets out a chuckle, his mouth slowing on my cock.

I'm more than a little bit disappointed that he calms down, the fervency with which he was sucking me off before was completely mind-numbing. It's probably why I asked such a dumb fucking question in the first place.

My hips buck up involuntarily, and he lets out a moan that sends a toe-curling vibration all over my body. _Fuck,_ _he's an angel._ My hands clench tighter in his hair and my head makes a small _thump_ sound as it falls against the wall.

"And what would give you that idea." He murmurs against my cock, placing wet sloppy kisses all over it. He's making eye contact with me now, his pretty eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. I let out an embarrassingly loud groan and have to shove a fist in my mouth to keep myself from being any louder in case somebody hears.

I've got my trousers around my ankles and Baz is on his knees, blowing me. _In school_. We're in an abandoned classroom and it's lunch time but you never know who's lurking about; It would be a complete disaster if word of us managed to get back to Principal Mage or Baz's father. _Or both_.

Baz and I just started dating a couple of months ago.(Personally, I would say we've been dating for far longer than that and Baz just doesn't want to admit it because he's a prat but I officially asked him to be my boyfriend two months back.) (It's been absolutely lovely.) 

We've been fucking for _months_ though, close to a year, and it just occurred to me that I never once asked him if he's gay or not. I mean, I don't even know what I am yet but I'm pretty sure Baz has all that figured out. (He told me he's liked me for a long time.) (I wanted to ask how long exactly but he already looked so embarrassed by his confession that I managed to hold my tongue.) (And _then_ stick said tongue in his mouth.) 

"I dunno, y-you could be pansexual or bi or- _fucking hell_." I can't think like this. He's back to bobbing his head rapidly on me, one of his hands fondling my bollocks while the other is gripping my arse with mad intensity. I feel him smirk against my cock. Months of being with Baz has taught me that he's probably the world's best and most enthusiastic head giver. 

"I j-just don't - _mmhm baby_ \- want to make any a-assumptions." 

He actually laughs now, his lips slide off my dick with a wet sound. He's resting his head against one of my thighs and I feel his body racking with mirth. The sound of Baz's laugh is so beautiful.

"Well don't _laugh_ at me, s'just a question." I say trying to sound annoyed but the grin that's cutting through my expression is obvious. 

"You don't want to assume, that's- Simon, love, we've shagged everyday for the past two weeks. You're allowed to make assumptions." I feel a tug at my heart strings. _Love._ I love it when he calls me that. He's still smiling up at me from the floor, sitting on his heels now, and I feel a warmth spreading in my chest. I love when he looks happy. I love his smile. I love _him._ (I want to tell him as much but I'm scared it's still too early.)

"You still haven't answered me." I pout and try to pull him up to kiss me but he holds on to my hips and remains on his knees. 

"Guess." He immediately starts distracting me by sucking at the skin where my hip meets my leg. I think I have a mole there. 

"Ba-az." I mean to sound all stern and commanding but instead I whine because his mouth feels so good on me. So good. 

"Si-imon." He mimics my tone.

"Why are you this way?" I feel him smile against my thigh before he pulls back and starts licking at the slit of my cock, his expert tongue lapping up the beads of precum that have started to form there. This boy is trying to kill me, I'm sure of it.

"Okay. I'll answer you if you do something for me." 

My eyes narrow in suspicion. He's definitely plotting something. "What is it?"

"I want you, " He makes a show of licking me, dragging his tongue unbearably slow from the base of my shaft to the tip of my head. There's a string of saliva connecting us as he pulls away. " To _fuck my mouth,_ Simon." 

A low groan rumbles from the back of my throat at his request and I feel my bollocks tighten. 

This isn't the first time Baz has asked me to do something like this. I know he's a kinky sod and that he gets off on degradation and stuff like that, it's why he didn't even lock the door when we came into this class, The thought of someone walking in on us thrills him. (He asks me to call him a slag when we fuck.) (It's _really_ fucking hot.) 

To be honest that kind of shit ticks my boxes too but I'm also really terrified of actually hurting him. Not to brag or anything but, _well,_ my dick, it's, it's a _lot_ and there's an actually risk of him properly choking or something. I felt so guilty the day after the first time we had sex, he told me he was fine but he could barely take a seat without wincing. 

"You'll choke, Baz." I say as a deterrent, even though the thought turns me on immeasurably. He smiles wickedly and loosens his tie from his collar, wrapping it around his wrists and raising them up at me, in a request for me to bind him.

"That's what I'm hoping for." 

"I'm not sure about this... What if you don't like it as much as you think you would?" I don't know why I'm trying to argue this with him, I want it just as badly as he does. I guess I'm trying to confirm that he knows what he's in for. 

I notice the confidence that he's been putting up deflate a little and he starts to look a bit self conscious. He's pretty insecure about his kinks. He's told me before that he doesn't think I'm as into some of the stuff we get up to as he is and he feels like he's just forcing me to do things all the time which Is just bollocks. Baz is probably the most considerate person ever when it comes to this kind of thing, he's always asking if I'm okay and checking to see if I'm into whatever it is were doing. And if I'm not, he doesn't push and he listens when I say we should stop. 

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to." He drops his hands onto his laps and focuses his gaze on the wall beside my hip. "I don't want to force you to do anything." 

I lean over so that I can cup his face and make him look back at me, placing a kiss on his lips. 

"It's not that I don't want to. Trust me, it's right work to keep myself from coming just at the thought. I just want to make sure that you're sure."

He rolls his eyes a little, his confidence coming back and a slight smirk playing on his lips. Cocky bastard. _"I'm sure."_

I don't want to give in this easily, (but also I _do)_ but as I tighten his tie around his wrists and behind his back, I know I already have and so does he.

"Don't go easy on me Snow." He says as I grip the back of his head, his hair clenched into my grasp, and position his mouth at the tip of my cock. His voice equal parts lustful and eager as he licks his lips in anticipation. It's probably why he forgets he's not supposed to call me that when we get like this.

His eyes widen in confusion when I let go of his head and grab the base of my cock instead. He's about to ask something when I smack him (lightly) twice across the cheek with my cock. I didn't think it was possible for him to look any more turned on but he manages, his dick strains deliciously tight against his trousers. 

"What did you just call me?"

"S-Simon. I said Simon. Simon."

"Better." 

My hands go back to the back of his head and I reposition him.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you baby."

"I want you to fuck my throat _raw._ Fuck me until I can't speak. I want to choke on your big monster cock, Simon. I want you to _use me_ like the dirty slag I am. _Please._ I want it so _badly."_

_Fuck._ His words run straight to my cock and I don't waste any more time before bucking into his open, willing mouth. 

He moans around my length and looks up at me, making eye contact as I steadily thrust into his mouth. I would never understand how I ended up with a boyfriend as unbelievably and maddeningly sexy as Baz. 

I'm holding his head steady, not pushing down onto my cock even though my hands are aching to completely use him. My thrusts are slow and I'm not even letting him take my cock completely, I always pull back when I feel the head of my cock press against the back of his throat. I'm still scared that he might not be able to handle it. Baz looks up at me impatiently.

He rolls his eyes before shutting them and pushing his mouth onto me in time with my thrust, deepthroating my cock. I'm pretty sure the moan I let out is enough to inform anyone on this floor what we're up to. He holds my cock in his throat, staring me down and I can basically hear his voice in my head telling me to use him. 

I let out a sigh, before I grip his hair tightly and start ramming down his throat. 

The look on Baz's face right now is _transcendent._ He looks completely blissed out and his eyes are flittering open and closed. I'm having a hard time myself keeping my eyes open. I have to fight the instinct to just let my eyes roll to the back of my head, and feel his warm, wet mouth and tight throat constrict around me. Watching him is better though.

The way his lips strain against my cock as it slides rapidly in and out of his mouth is beautiful. His hair is framing his pretty face perfectly and his grey eyes are staring up right into mine. The feel of him rutting against my leg sends me into overdrive and I can't help but pick up the pace and fuck him harder, my hands pushing his face more roughly into my thrusts. 

"You're doing so beautifully baby. Your mouth was made for this. For taking my cock." I roughly pound into his mouth and more and more filthy words fall out of mine. 

"You're a little cock slut, aren't you? Look at you taking it all in. You love the feeling of my cock fucking your throat. You like to choke on it. You want to be used, just a hole for me to stick my cock in. My little fuck toy." I feel the familiar tightening of my bollocks and I know I'm going to come very hard and very soon.

I'm a mumbling moaning mess right now. Fragments of " _yes baby_ " and " _fucking tight_ " and " _cock slut_ " stumble out of my mouth as I rapidly work up to a climax. I only get about three more thrusts in, before I'm spilling harder than I ever have into his mouth. 

Baz feels my orgasm coming and deepthroats me at the last second so that I end up coming hot and thick into his throat. I can't even think right now, my body is trembling. Everything is white and my brain isn't catching up. 

Moments pass and I wait out the last of my dick's spasms before pulling out my now softening, saliva covered cock, from his mouth. 

We're both panting heavily as feral smiles make their ways onto our faces. 

I tuck my cock back into my briefs and zip up my trousers, before leaning down and settling myself on the floor beside Baz. I loosen his tie around his wrists and then my eyes flicker to his face. His lips are red and swollen and I can't help but place a soft kiss on them.

"Are you okay baby?" I breathe out as I kiss the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Fuck yes." His voice is hoarse and sounds well-fucked. I let my hands linger to his crotch so that I can return the favour but pull back when I notice he already came in his trousers. He shoots me a self-satisfied grin.

We both sit in silence for a while, collecting ourselves before I remember what it was that brought this about in the first place. 

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay."

He rolls his eyes at me for the third time in the past half hour before answering. "No, I'm _Baz."_

I laugh way harder than I probably should at his stupid joke and he stares at me fondly. I want to kiss him again but I don't think that's a good idea right now. I lean my head against his shoulder and place a kiss on his neck instead.

"I can't believe you just told a dad joke. _You. Baz Pitch_. I thought you were a sack of sarcastic remarks and dry humor."

"First of all, don't ever call me a sack of anything ever again and secondly, you said something equally as idiotic first. Asking me if I'm _gay;_ I'm the _gayest person_ you know, Snow."

"It wouldn't kill you to answer normally you know. Besides, you said you'd answer if I fucked you, which, I did to your _obvious_ satisfaction, so give it to me straight." I chuckle a bit at my choice of words. There's absolutely nothing _straight_ about any of this.

He crosses his arms across his chest and let's out a little huff, I can basically see him deciding whether he's going to be sarcastic or not. Lucky for me he goes for, _or not_. 

He wraps his arms around my middle and settles himself on my lap, leaning his head on the crook of my neck.

"Yes, Snow. I'm _gay._ Now carry me to our room. I need to change my pants and I don't exactly feel like walking." 

It's my turn to roll my eyes at him now. "Dramatic git." I say even as I stand up and turn my back to him, bending down a little so he can climb on me and I can piggyback him to the hostel. 

_"Hmm."_ He wraps his long limbs around my body, ankles crossing against my torso and his arms wrapped over my neck. 

"You hungry?" I ask as soon we get to the ground floor, where the cafeteria is. "I can drop by and pick you up something." 

There are few people milling about but they only spare us glances for a second. Nobody except for our friends (Penny, Agatha, Niall and Dev) knows we're dating but they all know that we became unbearably close this year and aren't always at each other's throats anymore. Seeing us like this doesn't shock people like it used to when we first got together. ( Although right now it might, seeing as people aren't used to seeing someone like Baz being carried around like a toddler.) 

"I'm actually quite _full,_ thank you. I've just stuffed my face earlier if you recall." A terrible blush creeps up my cheeks at his insinuation and I deliberately bump into a wall so that he destabilizes a bit.

Instead of scowling down at me like I expect him to he let's out a laugh and places a quick kiss at the top of my head, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

I carry him back to Mummers with an undisguised smile on my face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
